SebaCiel  Broken clock
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Sebastian tetap setia pada masternya,Ciel.. sama seperti denting jam yang selalu berdenting di tengah malam..


Title : Broken Clock

Author : Ciela Agehayuki and Bastian Mic

Pair : Ciel Phantomhive X Sebastian Michaelis

Genre : Shonen ai – Angst

Disclaimer : Broken clock in my grandpa's shop

Don't like,Don't read… :P

Like? Review~

Not SPAM!

* * *

><p><em>If you continue to hear the clock ticking ...<em>

_ Then you will know that he's always on your side ..._  
><em> As the clock is ticking ...<em>  
><em> As your heart continues to beat ...<em>  
><em> He's always on your side ...<em>

* * *

><p>Jam itu terus berdetak seakan memperingatkan setiap detik yang dilewati pelayan itu. Sebuah mansion tua yang terlihat tak berpenghuni tetapi, beberapa orang di mansion itu masih terlihat. Menurut kabar pemilik mansion itu berumur tiga belas tahun, namun, tak seorang pun yang pernah melihat pemilik mansion itu. Mansion itu terletak dipelosok hutan dan dikelilingi rawa-rawa. Penghuni di mansion itu berjumlah lima orang terdiri dari kepala pelayan,butler,maid,koki,dan gardener. Mereka semua yang selama ini merawat ' Tuan Muda ' mansion itu.<p>

Aura yang dipancarkan Mansion itu seperti tak mau ada yang mendekat,tak mau dikenal,dan tak mau dikunjungi. Bangunan yang terlihat seperti sudah ber abad- abad tak dihuni,tetapi masih ada orang yang berada didalam mansion itu. Misterius dan gelap… itulah hal pertama yang dilihat dari mansion itu.

" Sebastian-san kau dimana? " seorang maid berlarian di koridor mencari Sebastian. Seorang butler ber- tail coat hitam menghampirinya.

" Sudah kubilang kan jangan berlarian di koridor, Tuan muda sedang istirahat.. ada apa? "

" Ini.. ada surat.. " maid itu memberikan sebuah surat pada Sebastian dan butler itu menerima surat itu.

" …. " tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan maid itu sendirian.

Butler itu bernama Sebastian Michaelis, butler yang serba bisa. Semua kebutuhan sang ' Tuan Muda ' dipenuhinya. Mereka terikat sebuah perjanjian yang imbalannya adalah kenyataan hidup sang ' Tuan Muda ' Sebastian harus memberikan seluruh pengabdiannya pada ' Tuan Muda ' nya dia akan melindungi,menjaga,dan melakukan seluruh perintah ' Tuan Muda 'nya . Sebastian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju meja dihadapan jendela ruangan itu.

" Tuan muda, ada surat dari … lebih baik anda baca sendiri " Sebastian meletakkan surat itu diatas meja. Sebuah kursi dibelakang meja,menghadap jendela besar itu entah benar atau tidak ' Tuan Muda ' nya duduk disana menatap langit.

" Saya permisi… " Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p><em>This is the room where they meet each other ...<em>

_ This is the room they first greet all the inhabitants ..._  
><em> And here's the room he saw his master last smile ...<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian melangkah menuju dapur mansion ini, dia akan menyiapkan makan siang ' Tuan Muda ' nya. Tetapi, sebelum ia sampai ia mencium bau tak enak dari arah dapur, dan sudah pasti bisa ditebak… inilah karya koki mansion ini.<p>

DDUUUUAAARRRR!

" Hhh…. Sudah kubilang kan jangan pakai pelontar api itu.. " Sebastian masuk kedalam dapur mansion ini.

" Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melontarkan api.. hahaha Sebastian makan malam hari ini aku yang buat! Serahkan pada koki handal ini! "

" Hentikan berbicara hal yang aneh.. makan malam Tuan muda biar aku yang siapkan.. "

" Tapi kali ini akan kubuatkan makan malam special! "

" Diam! Duduk saja disana! " Sebastian menatap koki itu.

" Gagal… " Koki itu duduk dipojok dapur memerhatikan Sebastian yang mulai bekerja.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sebastian menyiapkan hal seperti ini, walau dimansion ini ada koki tapi tetap saja Sebastian lah yang berperan aktif mulai dari masak memasak,membersihkan seluruh ruangan,mengurus taman,dan mengurus 'Tuan Muda' . Kali ini Sebastian menyiapkan makan malam favorit ' Tuan Muda' nya itu. Setelah semua selesai Sebastian menge-cek taman dalam. Begitu sampai ditaman dalam….

KKKKRRRIIIEETT….

" SEBASTIAN~~~ " seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sebastian sambil menangis.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua mawar kesukaan Tuan muda menghilang? "

" Hiks.. aku.. aku terlalu banyak memberinya air… Huwaaaa~~! Tuan muda pasti marah~ lalu,lalu aku tidak bisa melihat Count Ganas bersama Tuan muda~~ Sebastian tolong~ "

" Hhhh.. baiklah,baiklah… tunggu saja disana, aku yang bereskan… " Sebastian beranjak masuk kedalam taman dan menutup pintu.

' Hhh.. padahal hari ini mawar-mawar kesukaan Tuan muda sudah mekar dengan indahnya.. '

* * *

><p><em>White roses ...<em>

_Flowers that look holy ..._

_ Touched by you the devil .. become dirty .. full of lies and falsehood .._  
><em> But this time .. the devil touched the flowers with the intention to bring him to his master ..<em>  
><em> Either with an honest heart ... or the devil does not have a hear<em>t?

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba,kini saatnya ' Tuan Muda ' makan malam. Sebastian membawakan makan malam ' Tuan Muda' nya kedalam kamar. Seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri Sebastian.<p>

" Tuan muda makan malam hari ini dikamar ? "  
>" Ya… "<p>

" Sebastian… Nona Elizabeth menanyakan kabar Tuan muda… "

" Akan saya sampaikan pada Tuan muda… "

" Satu lagi Sebastian… Jam diruang baca berhenti sepertinya rusak.. "

" Ah, Tuan muda meminta agar jam itu tidak diperbaiki… "

" Begitu… baiklah… "

Lelaki itu pergi melewati Sebastian. Sebastian berjalan lagi menuju kamar ' Tuan Muda ' Ia mengetuk pintu itu.

" Tuan muda.. ini saya mengantar makan malam anda… "

Sebastian membuka pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam kamar 'Tuan Muda' nya. Kelambu ranjang 'Tuan Muda'nya itu masih menutupi tapi, Sebastian tak membuka kelambu itu. Melainkan meletakkan makan malam 'Tuan Muda'nya diatas meja disamping ranjang lalu pergi keluar.

* * *

><p><em>In this room the devil said ...<em>  
><em> 'I will accompany you until you achieve your goals ...'<em>  
><em> And in this room the young master opened his eyes in everymorning ...<em>  
><em> What he saw when he woke up the first time is the devil ...<em>

* * *

><p>Sudah waktunya 'Tuan Muda' untuk tidur. Sebastian mematikan seluruh lampu. Semua orang sudah terlelap tak ada suara,sunyi senyap. 'Tuan Muda' memang lebih senang kalau sepi seperti ini. Sebastian berjalan ke kamar 'Tuan Muda'nya sambil membawa lilin untuk menerangi jalanan. Saat membuka pintu kamar ' Tuan Muda ' nya Sebastian melihat kearah jendela. Bulan purnama begitu terang menyinari ranjang 'Tuan Muda' nya. Sebastian menghampiri ranjang 'Tuan Muda'nya.<p>

" Tuan muda… selamat malam.. apakah anda melihat bulan purnama malam ini? Sinarnya begitu terang.. "

Sebastian memandang kearah ranjang berkelambu itu. Tiba-tiba ia berlutut dihadapan ranjang itu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Kotak berwarna ungu… bertuliskan ' moon drop '

" Tuan muda… dibawah sinar rembulan ini.. sudah saya katakan bahwa saya akan menemani anda sampai tujuan anda tercapai… dan saya tahu saat ini akan tiba.. saya tak memperbaiki jam itu.. tetap pada waktu yang sama dimana anda.. terlelap untuk selamanya.. tapi, saya tetap akan menemani anda.. sampai kapan pun.. " Sebastian membuka kotak berwarna ungu.

" Only you can be my bocchan.. only you.. forever.. " Sebastian menunduk..

Tes… Tes…

Air matanya menetes diatas sebuah cincin. Cincin yang dulu sering ia sematkan di ibu jari ' Tuan Muda' nya. Kini ia hanya bisa memandangi cincin itu. Tak bisa memakaikannya ke tangan sang ' Tuan Muda'nya. Ia bangkit lalu meletakkan cincin itu diatas meja disebelah ranjang ' Tuan Muda'nya. Berjalan keluar membawa lilin.

" Oyasumi… Bocchan… "

Tik… Tik…

Suara jam berdetak bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sebastian dari kamar 'Tuan Muda'nya. Sebastian memandang kamar ' Tuan Muda' nya ia membungkuk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melewati ruang baca lalu mendengar detak jam. Sebastian tersenyum pahit lalu kembali berjalan.

'Clock will continue ticking .. and my devotion to you will keep going until whenever '

Inilah rahasia mansion keluarga Phantomhive…

Sebastian menghilang ditengah kegelapan…

* * *

><p>OWARI~<p>

Like? Review~~

Not SPAM!


End file.
